


boys only want love if its torture

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Boys Kissing, I can't write porn, I don't know how to tag this, I need sleep, Kinda Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marking, Meant To Be, OOPS MY BAD, Out of Character, Traveling, be nice, derek has the feels, i have actually only seen up to 3a, isaac is broken, isaac's scarf - Freeform, its kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	boys only want love if its torture

he lost count of how long its been since he's seen him. he was keeping track for awhile, taking home tall blonds with sad eyes and a too pink cupid bow's mouth to make him forget. it was all wrong, always all wrong no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut.

keeping track started to hurt. he didn't do feelings, especially when it came to teenagers with dangerous cheek bones and long slim fingers.

he guessed two years. two years, five months and a handful of minutes he never bothered to count. the things Isaac had left behind had been packed up when he left Beacon Hills, and had all lost his scent. 

he figured Isaac couldn't possibly miss the stupid scarf. the stupid gray woolen scarf that made his fingers itch and his chest ache.

 

 

he called Scott when he finally got up out of bed having survived another restless night. last he had heard Isaac was in Paris. but he could be anywhere Scott text after they hung up. he deleted the "why?" text.

there was a pack in Paris. so he called Alvie. "tall kinda goofy looking kid who doesn't eat? hold on a sec" he answered when Derek finally called, stupid heart racing so loud he could barely hear Alvie when he answered "yeah he's here".

 

 

two years, seven months and five hundred plus minutes. he lost count after five hundred while waiting for the plane. 

 

 

he didn't travel. not after mexico. it made him anxious and his heart rabbit like it was going to leap from his throat. not that he did anxious. he hated _feeling_ without an escape.

he walked off the plane and tripped over his own two feet fumbling to the curb. he flagged down a taxi and grumbled the address before running his tongue over his teeth and setting his jaw.

 

 

he looked older. he looked worn and older and painfully exhausted. so exhausted Derek felt it on his bones. Isaac's eyes had widened when he opened the door, choking on the words that wanted to come out all at once and the smoke of his cigarette that hung from his lips.

he let out an embarrassing little squeak when Derek knocked it to the floor and crushed it under his boot never taking his eyes off the younger man's face. "hi" Isaac said first.

"hi" Derek nodded tucking his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "can I - " he motioned behind Isaac who turned to try and see what the older man was gesturing at.

his bones hurt and his head fuzzy, he was startled when Isaac reached an impossibly long arm towards him. his thin fingers curling around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to pressed chapped lips to Derek's.

 

 

they had been alone, back when he had been trying to create a pack of warriors. but he had gotten too eager, taking advantage of the soulfully broken teenagers with chips on their shoulders that seemed to wander aimless through the highschool halls.

Isaac cornered him and he had laughed at his challenge. he may have had height over him but Derek had muscle. endless muscle that twitched under the boy's touch. "you said you could give me anything I wanted", Isaac growled.

he let him take. Derek stood perfectly still as the boy's shaking claws ripped through the front of his undershirt and settled on his waist. he exhaled slow at the first brush of his tongue along his throat and bites at the muscle that kept twitching tightly wound. he pushed himself forward when Isaac carded his fingers through his hair pulling him to his mouth.

he realized how broken the boy really was when he licked into Derek's mouth, bruising his lips with more bites, shoulders covered in bruises. "cmon" Isaac panted "cmon" urging him on.

it was an embarrassing minute when he pushed back into the searing paw gropping him through his worn jeans and shook as he came. Isaac's eyes glowed and he watched him bite a sharp tooth into his lip.

he kicked him out after a few weeks of sharing his bed. he made mistakes all the time and never gave them a second thought. this mistake sank like a brick, heavy in the pit of his belly. he refused to sleep and haunted the loft like a bitter ghost avoiding mirrors. it was easier if he didn't see the agony on his face.

 

 

he kissed the same, fast and eager searching for. a way to crawl into his throat and slink into his chest for safe keeping. he held on too tight squeezing faint bruises over his ribs and arms, claws digging into Derek's hips. it all healed too fast and Isaac kept leaving his marks like they would be indented into his bones. his way of saying he had been there. like carving his name into a tree.

he kissed back, pliant under his touch.Derek fumbled over his feet again as Isaac turned and head towards the back room leaving clothes like a trail of bread crumbs so Derek could find his way. he didn't have a bed. he had a mattress on the floor, unmade and messy with a pile of twisted blankets. "i don't get cold" Isaac had told him once "its more habit than anything."

he had kissed him quiet and remembered to throw a heavy quilt over the boy that night. by the time the sun came up the blanket was strewn across the floor and Isaac was hugging the edge of the mattress, head buried under a pile of pillows.

 

 

Isaac had a lot more muscle now, and was a long plain of pale skin, shoulders flexing and arms shaking as he leaned over Derek pressed flat to the mattress. he had blushed and laughed when Derek shoved the boy back so he could take it all in, burning the memory into his brain.

his hips were still slim, almost fragile as he rocked over Derek's dick pressing obscenely against the fly of his jeans. his head lulled back and moaned each time he ground forward. it made too much pressure,too much friction and he cried out in a loud howl as he came. 

it dawned on him the two years had been too much time. this wasn't his werewolf anymore, or the boy who looked like he was always on the verge of tears. he got dressed in the dark while Isaac slept, careful on creaking floor boards. he wandered the streets until the sun came up and managed to find his way back to the airport.

"missed you too" Isaac had sent Derek before the older man turned off his phone and tucked it into his pocket as he boarded the plane heading for home.


End file.
